Finding Myself
by Fragile Ecstasy
Summary: Schuyler Van Alen is finally back in New York after flying to California. Now that she's back, will she be able to repair broken bonds and find her happily ever after. Read to find out! Jack/Schuyler
1. She's Baack!

Chapter 1: She's Ba-ack!

{8 years after Masquerade}

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Schuyler Van Alen quickly walked through the crowded airport, not noticing the large percentage of people who stopped in their tracks to watch the gorgeous angel glide by. She was busy texting Bliss Llewellyn, her half-sister.

After 6 ½ long years Schuyler was finally back in New York City. As soon as she had turned 18, she left the Force's home to fly across the country. She had been accepted to nearly all of the top schools in the country but had chosen to attend Leland Stanford Junior University. While there she had majored in marine biology and law.

She had really grown into herself in California. She made true friends, learned valuable life lessons, followed her dreams. Now at 24, she was more stunning than ever. Her black hair waved to her waist. She was curvy on a tall slender frame, with an hour-glass figure. Her eyed somehow became a unique aquamarine color. In layman's terms, she blew Mimi Force out of the water.

While in school, Schuyler had modeled to earn her "pocket-change". She did it for Dior, KLS, Prada, and was now the face of Stitched for Civilian and Betsey Johnson. So yeah, she was pretty well known. She also had one other secret… but that was a different topic. Although she had enjoyed her life on the West Coast and matured, one thing was missing in her heart and soul… Benjamin "Blackjack" Force.


	2. A Warm Welcome Home

Chapter 2: Welcome Home!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Schuyler exited her black and red Bugatti Veyron, she saw Lawrence gesture to the butler to get her bags. She took notice of the new help and planned to confront her grandfather about it later.

"Schuyler, it has been too long! When was the last time you visited your old senile grandfather?" Lawrence teasingly chastised.

"I've really missed you Grandfather!" she replied, giving him a hug. "I'm really looking forward to a bit of solitude and quiet."

At that Lawrence smiled guiltily. Taking note of this Schuyler decided to confront him.

"So, new help?" she asked, motioning to the butler.

"The Regis position is really helping out with the funds. And speaking of the Committee, they've arranged a ball for the home coming of one of the strongest Blue Bloods in our world."

At this, she looked shell shocked. _A Committee ball,_ she asked herself, _that means Jack, Mimi, and everyone else will be there! _

After seeing the expression on her face, Lawrence chose to add "You'll have to attend. I've already told them you'll be attending. As the guest of honor, you'll have to dress to show your status as granddaughter of the Regis, daughter of Gabrielle, and niece of Charles Force. So tomorrow morning, you'll go shopping for a ball gown."

Schuyler looked up at him incredulously before exclaiming, "You did what!"

She had been thinking of things that she could do to get out of this ridiculous ball. And suddenly, it hit her like a bolt of lightning. {Hear the sarcasm? Like music to my ears. =]} "Well, I can't attend. I **will** have a meeting that day… if it takes a murder to make it happen." She said, muttering the latter under her breath. "I'm going downtown to see if any firms need some new lawyers. {I know that's not how you get a job, but bare with me here!} And I have nobody to accompany me."

"Nonsense! As if _you_ could have any trouble acquiring a date." At this Schuyler smiled and flushed a rosy tone, proving Lawrence's point even more. "It does not matter any whom. All partners are being chosen randomly."

At this point, Schuyler was growling quite obviously. "Fine, I'll be in the gym." She managed to grind out.

She ran to her room and quickly changed into basketball shorts and a tight black singlet. She swiftly Veloxed into the basement gym she had had built while visiting home from Stanford, her excuse being, "I'm a model! I need to keep in shape!"

Not many had known that while in California, Schuyler had taken classes in kick-boxing, yoga, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, surfing, and gymnastics. She had quickly passed through all the ranks and was now a master.

~2 ½ hours later~

After a quick shower, Schuyler went down to dinner. "I have decided that I will indeed go to this _ball_ under one condition." She said seriously.

"What is it?" Lawrence asked, genuinely curious.

"You're paying." She said, breaking into a pulse-racing smile.

At this, they both laughed and continued into a wonderfully calm dinner.


	3. Ahh! The Perfect Dress!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Blue Bloods!

Thank you guys so much for the reviews and hits! Over 400! I still can't wrap my head around it! You guys rock!

Chapter 3: A Romantic Run-In

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Skuyler woke up for her morning jog. She hurriedly dressed in black bicycle shorts and a plum Nike singlet.

Having quickly finished her allotted 10 miles, Skuyler was just heading back when she saw something or rather someone that made her stop in her tracks.

Right there, jogging towards her, looking down at the pavement with iPod buds in his ears was…..

_**Billy Bob Thornton!**_

Just kidding, it was Jack. {Don't hurt me!! Damn violent people!} There was the bane of her existence wearing a grey tank and green basketball shorts.

"Oh shit!" she thought. Over the period of time she was ogling Jack's face, she had subconsciously begun to run again and to her dismay, it was straight into…

"Jack!" Schuyler shouted.

He quickly looked up and just as they collided, grabbed her waist and took the cold blow from the ground.

Jack, noticing that her eyes were closed, deciding not to talk and take this moment for granted, took this very fortunate coincidence to check her out. She had always been beautiful, but now in her tight and figure-hugging clothes, she was a stunningly gorgeous knock-out- which he knew that she could do if she caught him staring.

Yes, dear readers, our darling Blackjack had been keeping tabs on our heroine. He'll argue it, oh yes he'll argue, "She's my… cousin, I have to look out for her, all alone down there in California." It hadn't been easy. Schuyler's agent was very tight with records but his P.I. was better at loosening them.

-Clears throat- back to present situation. Minor recap- Sky was hawtt!!

After noticing that she had landed safely, Sky thought that it was alright to open her eyes. What a bad decision it was for now, she was staring into the impossibly green eyes, sparkling with mirth, of Benjamin Force.

"Um, hi." Schuyler said, breaking the silence.

"Hi." Jack replied, the amusement at her expense clear in his voice.

"I'm just gonna go…" Sky said while quickly getting up and sprinting down the street to her current abode. {A/N: hehe, abode… I love that word.} Jack, staring at her the whole way, murmured "What a woman."

Panting, Schuyler threw open the door to the van Alen mansion. She raced to her bathroom, stripped and quickly let the scalding water ease her worries down the drain.

Here, in this environment, Schuyler let her mind drift onto the topic of Jack Force. This was how she purged; how she went on with her life without thinking of him constantly.

Sighing she exited the shower. "It's time to shop until I drop." She spoke in a deadpan, already dreading the experience.

Schuyler was about to burst! She had tried and rejected 42 gowns!

She groaned, "Maybe I should just check online-" but the words died in her throat halted as she saw _her_ dress.

It was teal with a full draped skirt of crushed satin. The top consisted of an intricately beaded V-neck and open back. {link: http: // img2. / people/ i/ 2006/ stylechannel/ hitormiss/ 061211/ beyonce_}[Remove the spaces.]

"Honey, that is _your_ dress!" exclaimed Camilla.

Camilla Adelyn Matsuo-Yamasaki was one member of their group of nine in Stanford. With her porcelain skin, slanted eyes, and willowy frame, she was gorgeous. She was also the owner and head designer of the brands Narcissist and Serendipitous.

"Chica, pick that up or I will!" yelled a gorgeous Latina woman, pushing past the crowds.

Persephone Cassandra Peñalver was another in their little crew. With her hazel eyes, thick waves of hair, and tall curvy frame she was stunning. The Financial Analyst was more than well off and was well on her way to the top.

A petite woman quickly pulled Schuyler into a tight hug. Looking at her, she could only see the top of her head.

"Lovey!!" the Middle Eastern woman exclaimed.

"Dovey!!" Sky yelled back.

Astera Victoria Azada was 4'11", but packed one hell of a punch! Looking at her, you wouldn't think that the Economist would have been taking kick-boxing classes for the past 8 years.

"Alright" Camilla said, coming to order "Who's missing?"

"Iris." They all said, in unison.

"Did someone call?" she asked, dismounting from the escalator.

Iris Leighton Molyneux was a superb actress {with a drama degree} with a shopping problem. Named for her iris-purple eyes with trademark Irish scarlet hair, it was hard to deny the anything.

After hugging her, Schuyler asked "What did you buy this time?"

"Only the most splendid teal Narcissist pea-coat somebody conveniently didn't tell me about!" she replied, pointedly glaring at Camilla.

Blatantly ignoring it, the Asian designer took the large garment bag from Sky to put in their limo.

"We're having a sleepover in our suite and it's mandatory so we're going to have to kidnap you." Persephone informed Sky.

'Oh, Lord have mercy.' She thought to herself.


End file.
